Fighting Fate
by DaniHime86
Summary: AU: Vegeta and Bulma come from two different worlds… literally. Two royal families from two different planets. Two kings decide to finally join there kingdoms as one by joining their children together. From Bulma's birth, Vegeta and she were bound to be together, but what will the Prince of Saiyans have to say about it? Rated M just in case. Bulma & Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Deep Space**

"Father! How much longer are were going to have to be here? I want to hurry up and get there so we can leave!"

"Silence boy! We shall stay as long as necessary! I don't wanna hear any lip from you while we're on Earth. That means you're on your best behavior at all times. AM I CLEAR BOY?"

"Yes father."

Prince Vegeta ceased his pacing and sat down on the bench facing the window with a view of the passing stars. It had only been a few days and he was already pissed off beyond words. He was only four years old and already his life was decided for him. Starting with who he would marry. And to top it all off, the stupid little princess hadn't even been born yet. That was one of the reasons for why they had left Planet Vegeta and were heading for Planet Earth now. To make it in time for her birth.

There was to be a large celebration with guests from across the galaxy all there to celebrate the one and only Princess of Earth. The King and Queen had tried many times to be get and heir, but always seemed to come short. That was why this princess was to be celebrated. She was the first, and more than likely, last to be born to the King and his Queen. She would be their pride and joy. Spoiled beyond compare. Given only the best, including husbands apparently.

Vegeta sat scowling out the window. He knew he was the best, but being only four he didn't understand why they had to decide so soon who he would marry. For all he knew she would grow up to be some bossy brat with the face of a pig and a body to match. He made a face at the thought.

_"I can't BELIEVE this! Why me? Couldn't it be anyone BUT me?" _

He growled to himself, not without gaining unwanted attention from his father and King of Vegetasia.

"Quiet down boy. We wouldn't want that attitude to let anyone know what you're thinking now would we? Not that it's hard to guess. Look boy… I know you're mad, but this is for the betterment of the kingdoms. It's for peace. You marry her, we add on to our empire. Besides, Trunks is a good man and a damn smart one. And his wife is a beauty to behold. Any child from them is bound to be filled with both intellect as well as unmatched beauty. So simmer down. We'll be there within the hour."

Vegeta just rolled his eye crossing his arms across his chest.

_"Whatever. Let's just get this over with already."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Regular "quote" = regulare dialogue.  
_ Italics/ "Italics", depending = thoughts or something important to remember._  
**

******__I do not own ANYTHING... just the story line written. That is it.**  


* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Celebration**

"At long last! People of Earth, your Princess is here! Hail to Princess Bulma! Princess of Earth!"

"Hail to Princess Bulma! Princess of Earth!

A man announced to the large cheering crowd below. Raising the beautiful _blue_ baby girl in the air for them all to see from the large royal balcony and video monitors. The King held his child proudly. So filled with joy. _At long last a child is born._ No father could be more proud of such a miraculous little bundle.

She was perfect. Sweet little innocent face and that miraculous _blue_ hair. Sure enough his own hair was a shade close to lavender, but never before had he seen such a blue. And her mother's beautiful sapphire eyes to match. To say she was a blue blood might be an understatement.

The crowd continued to cheer as the king turned to go back inside. Walking back to his exhausted wife on the bed, he sat there beside her laying the child in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is my dear wife. She is. A trait she gets from her mother no doubt."

"But her color comes from you. And I just know she's going to be a smart little thing too. My sweet little Bulma."

Her mother cooed into her sweet little face. Snuggling closer to smell her head. Such a sweet smell. She new she was bound for something wonderful. Just then a steward came through the door.

"Your Majesties. King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta have arrived. They wait for you in the throne room your grace."

"Thanks you steward. I shall see them both shortly."

"Yes sire."

As the steward left, King Trunks Briefs turned back to his beautiful wife.

"Well my dear. I do believe it is time for our lovely little daughter to meet her betrothed."

"I shall meet you there shortly."

"Very well."

With that he got up from the bed beside his wife and made his way to meet his royal guests.

Meanwhile in the throne room, a little and very impatient prince paced back and forth. Irritation at being kept waiting and there for being stuck on this planet longer than he wanted, rising to the surface.

"Damn it! Where are they father? How much longer are we to be kept waiting. I'm missing valuable training time being here."

His father growled at his son.

"BOY! Stop your pacing and behave yourself. Nappa and Raditz could do with not being beaten to a pulp to amuse you for a while longer. Now get yourself over here this instant and calm down. The steward only left a minute ago."

The pouty young prince huffed and walked back over to his father. Crossing his arms and growling to himself. Just then, the king entered and walked over to King Vegeta with his arms held out. The two kings embraced both all smiles, King Vegeta congratulating King Briefs on the good news.

"Well done Briefs. Well done. So when will we see the little lamb?"

"Her mother shall bring her here in do time. It is truly a great day."

Noticing the scowling child to the side, King Briefs looked to the boy and beckoned him to come forward. Prince Vegeta continued to scowl and huffed over to the two royal men. Still crossing his arms, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment while not giving eye contact.

"Well my boy. This is a big day for you as well. At only four you're already getting a bride, and a very new one at that. I can understand your frustration, but I do hope that you and Bulma will become close."

_"Bulma? What kind of name is that? Sounds more like Bull-moose… and knowing my like, that's exactly what she'll look like."_

Vegeta thought to himself, still frustrated at the whole situation. Just then the doors opened again to reveal the lovely Queen of Earth holding a tiny little bundle close to her chest. Vegeta perked up, wanting to see what the new child and his future bride looked like. The queen seeing this, came to him first and leaned down to him.

"This, Vegeta, is Bulma. Say hello sweetheart."

Vegeta looked at the little baby in her arms. She was so small and _blue_. His nose scrunch a little. He'd never even knew someone could be that color before. It was so different. Looking at her again he took a closer look at her face. _She isn't ugly._ He thought to himself. Maybe the future wasn't going as bad as he thought.

Then she opened her eyes. They were the deepest shade of he had ever seen in his whole four years of life. He felt his heart stop for a moment and then she smiled. Giggling in her mother's arms, she reached for his face with her tiny little hands. Vegeta was taken a back and leaned backwards, trying to back away from her reach.

"Oh, Vegeta I think she likes you."

"Well boy, it's a good start. Well? So are you still mad?"

His father barked out a chuckle at his son's reddening face. The young prince just held his scowl and crossed his arms. Looking in another direction.

"Tch…. whatever. I still say I should be training not looking at this _blue creature_."

As if knowing she was being insulted, Bulma began to cry.

"Now, now boy. What did I tell you before."

"Hush now…" The queen cooed to her child to calm her. "I'm sure he'll feel differently later. He is after all only four. He's not going to be able to appreciate true beauty until he's much older. Am I right?"

The adults all laughed. Then the queen stood back up and pinched Vegeta's cheek as an endearment. Vegeta's scowl deepened and the blush on his cheeks brightening. He tighter the hold of his arms and huffed.

_"Whatever…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill... I don't own jack. DBZ is not mine and neither are it's characters. I just love them and wrote this... that is all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Four years later…**

"Geta! Wait for me! Wait. You're walking too fast. I can't catch up too you. Don't leave me behind Geta! Wait for me!"

He could hear her whining in the background and continued his pace. The tall golden grass in the large open field made it easy for him to slip away from her. But she was persistent. She'd follow him just about anywhere. Which was the case every time she would come to visit Vegetasia.

She seemed to be very attached to him. Even when she was just a baby. She would often become excited with him just being in the room. It was almost as if she had been that way from the first moment she saw him until now. And it annoyed him to no end. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. _Not get suck with babysitting duty._ He felt himself become even more irritable, so without thinking he took to the air.

_"Maybe I'll finally lose her."_

He thought as he flew away from the dejected little princess.

"Geta! NO! Wait! You can't just leave me here. Where did you go!"

Bulma began to cry to herself. She just couldn't understand what she had done to make him so angry with her. She knew that he took his training very seriously. He wanted to be the best and strongest there ever would be in the galaxy. But to her, he already was. Why couldn't he see how important he was to her. From the moment she'd first seen him, she had adored him.

_"But why does he have to be so mean? How can he just leave me alone like this. I'm not a Saiyan. I'm not strong and I can't fly. This isn't fair."_

She was so upset that she began to cry again. Why did she care for him so much, when he obviously hated her? _And for NO reason!_ It wasn't fair and it mad her mad. So mad, that she decided she wouldn't like him anymore, just like he didn't like her. _After a nap._

And on that note, she laid down on the golden grass curled into a little ball and fell asleep.

_Mean while at the palace…_

After flying away from the field a few minutes ago and leaving Bulma behind, Vegeta fouled his bedroom window and flew to it. He landed on his huge balcony, opened the doors to his suite and went inside. All he had wanted to do was train today and she just HAD to show up.

He new she was attached to him, but this was getting ridiculous. He was eight now and had no desire to watch after the little princess. Let alone _play_ with her. That's what servants were for. Weren't they? He remembered his father telling him to treat her well and to give her watch ever attention she might need from him, but now it was going too far.

He had been in the middle of daily exercises in the same field he always went to. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. Golden grass by a little stream, and a large tree beside it. It was an ideal place. Very secluded. And yet she found it. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense for where he was. She was almost Saiyan in the way she could detect him anywhere. It kinda creeped him out.

For the past few weeks he had reached a plate in his progress at becoming the Saiyan of Legend. He's beat both Raditz and Nappa to within an inch of death do to his restoration. Thankfully, for all involved, his father had intervened and stopped him before any permeant damage was done. True, they had to each spend about a five days in a regen tank, but he was mad. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he couldn't go further. Sure, He was still a child, but it was no excuse for the Crown Prince of Saiyans.

Just when he was becoming worked up again he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. He was in NO mood for anyone and with his luck it would be Bulma. Another knock came and he huffed and walked to the door.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty. But I was just wondering if you might have seen the princess? I was supposed to be watching her, but she got away from me again looking for you."

"Damn it Raditz! How hard is it for you to do your job, you fool? NO! I do NOT know where that brat is. Check the field behind the palace. She was chasing after me there. Hopefully she's been eaten by some wild beast so I never have to deal with her again. Not to mention never marry her. That would be the day!"

He rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his guard's face. He'd had enough of that girl to last him a lifetime. She was such a nuisance. and a complete waste of time. She may have been cute when she was a baby, but she was far from that mow.

_"Wait a minute. Did I just think she was cute? Tch… ewe. As if. She is NOTHING of the sort!"_

He walked to his bed and laid down. Maybe he just needed some rest. That would help to put him at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

**DBZ = I don't own it. Story is mine. Nothing else. I was inspired by several things. But this story is mine I swear. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Four hours later…**

Vegeta awoke to a loud pounding at his door. He grumbled to himself again. _Who the hell could have the gall to pound on the Prince of Saiyans' door?_ Now he was mad. He'd finally been able to have some peace and now someone was ruining it.

He got out of bed and went to the door. Opening it quickly he yelled at the person on the other side.

"WHAT?"

"Your majesty."

Before him was a very panicking Raditz. The look on his face was that of pure horror and fear of his life.

"What is it this time?"

Vegeta asked more calmly. The last time he'd bothered limit was regarding Bulma. It served to believe this was no different.

"Your majesty, Princess Bulma is missing. I've looked every where. including the field behind the palace and she isn't there. The king is requesting your presence immediately."

Vegeta walked out of his room and followed after Raditz. A medley of thoughts passing trough his mind.

_"At last I'm free. She's finally gone. out of my life for sure. I can't believe it… But…"_

He continued to rejoice until it dawned on him. She might _really_ be gone. What then? What would that mean? For him? For his kingdom? Her parents and his father would surely know he was the last one with her. What if they blamed him for her disappearance? That wouldn't do. She was WAY more trouble than she was worth.

So, without even thinking, he ran to the nearest window and leapt out of it taking to the sky. He ignored Radtiz' calls for him to come back. He would find her. And then make sure she would NEVER want to come back and bother him again.

_Mean while in the middle of nowhere…._

Bulma was lost. She was absolutely, most definitely lost. She woke only a few minutes ago in the darkening night. It wasn't bright outside any more and she was getting cold. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that Vegeta had left her there to die for all he cared. And that was the trouble… he didn't care. That just made the little princess more upset. She knew she was in a field and that there was a tree and a steam near by. The only real problem was that she was too short to see clearly over the tall grass in the field. She'd been walking for what she felt to be hours, but was in fact only five or ten minutes.

Where was her escort? Shouldn't they have found her by now? She decided that she no longer wanted to be here. Vegeta was a complete meanie to her and now she was lost in the dark in a strange place. It really wasn't a very good day. And she was hungry. She couldn't eat like a Saiyan, but seeing as she hadn't had anything to eat the past four hours, she might just give them a run for their money. And she was thirsty too. So she decided to take care of that part first.

She tried to listen to the sound of the running water and followed it. She knew it was by the large tree so it shouldn't be that hard to find. But it was now dark and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find it. However, she did. Just not how she thought she would.

Now, just to be clear, what would be considered a _stream_ to a Saiyan prince, might be safe to call a full fledged river back on Earth. And this was a very deep, very _fast_ one. Before she even knew what was happening she was struggling to stay above to get air. She was treading hard trying desperately to make it back to shore . And failing miserably.

Then she felt strong arms circle around her waist and pull her into the air.

She finally let out a loud piercing scream and was nearly dropped back into the water.

"Damn it woman! Be quiet! You are so annoying!"

"Geta?"

"Yes. Who else would be stuck out here rescuing your stupid worthless life?"

Once he had a decent grip on her, he flew back to the palace. Once they were there they noticed how everything seemed to have exploded. People were going nuts and panicking all over. They made their way to the throne room to meet his father and let him know that the princess was safe. King Vegeta was none too pleased.

"What do you have to say for yourself boy?"

"What? Why are you blaming me?"

"Who else would be ass enough to leave a defenseless little human girl alone on a foreign planet. No one but my idiot son. Thanks to you the whole kingdom was in an uproar looking for her and now you bring her back here looking like some poor beggar. What is the meaning of this?"

"_She's not that far off if you ask me…_"

"What was that? She is royalty boy. And the ONLY child of a dear friend who so happens to be a ruler of another planet. Mind your tongue."

"I want to go home now."

Both males, complete forgetting Bulma was in the room, stopped and looked at her. The poor child was a disheveled mess. Her sweet little white dress sopping wet and turn almost brown and gray from her nap and dunk in the river. She sniffled and spoke again.

"May I go home now? I don't want to be here anymore. I want my mommy. Geta is mean to me and I don't like him anymore."

She began to cry and if you looked at the king, you might almost think a vein popped out of his head. Vegeta felt his chest grow tight. _She doesn't like me anymore?_ He asked himself. His chest started to hurt after hearing her say that.

In truth, when Vegeta had found her struggling for dear life in the water, he about had a heart attack. Panic filled every part of his being. He didn't understand it then, but he would later find out just what this strange and foreign feels for this little blue girl were. But let's not get ahead of our selves…

"Now Bulma. I'm sure you don't mean that. Vegeta is mean to everyone, not just you. Besides, you two will one day be married. I'm sure we'll work this all out. You'll see. You just got here a week ago. And if you leave now Vegeta won't be able to make it up to you."

"What? Father…"

The king gave him his trade mark _death glare_ to indicate that _'this is not up for discussion'_ . Vegeta bit his lip and crossed his arms. But Bulma would not be swayed.

"I don't care. He doesn't even like me. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. Please just let me go home."

The king gave a long sigh.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Uh huh." Bulma nodded with a sniffle.

The king put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and turn on a vid link. On the screen was a servant asking who he wish to speak to. He told him the king and then waited for King Briefs to appear.

"Oh Vegeta, hello. And what can I do for ya? My little angle isn't too much trouble is she?"

He asked all smiles. King Vegeta just sighed again.

"Quite the opposite. I'm afraid _my_ boy is the problem child her. Bulma wishes to go back home."

"What? You can't be serious. She adores him. She was talking about how excited she was to see him. How can she want to come home. She was supposed to be there at least a few more weeks."

"Yes I know. And I would love for her to stay. But there are just some things you can't control. And one of them is my son's attitude. I'm afraid it might be best to keep them apart for now… at least till they're a little older. Might do them both some good."

"I suppose. Can't foresee the issue I guess. Well if that's what my angel wants, I can't complain."

"I'll make sure she's on the first flight out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."

And with that he logged off. King Vegeta still very disappointed at the whole situation, continued to sigh. Then he beckon Bulma to come to him, which she did.

"Bulma. Come to me child."

He motioned for her to sit on his lap, so she did. Prince Vegeta, mean while, was completely stunned. Not just that his father was showing open affection to this alien girl, but at what he and her father had discussed.

Not see her for a while? What did that even mean? He'd waited four years to hear this news and now that he heard it, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He new he should be jumping for joy at the prospect of being able to train in peace, but still.

She did have her ways of making him take a breather. When his body was so exhausted he couldn't move, she always found a way to get him to take a break. Even if it was just so he could get away from her. Like today for example. He'd been training from dawn till late afternoon. He hadn't realize how tired he was until he made it back to his bed after leaving her in the field.

She also bothered him whenever she would follow him around. Or take complete joy in watching him show off his powers while she crashed on his exercises. She certainly was amused easily and until this moment, in her eyes he could don no wrong. He almost felt guilty for leaving her in the field. But now she wanted nothing to do with him. That's what he wanted… wasn't it?

Now what would he do. He was feeling confused and he didn't like it. _Yes. Her leaving is the best thing for everyone. Including herself._ If she kept attaching herself to him then more days like today would happen and she could very well end up getting seriously hurt.

Vegeta looked to his father and the small girl on his lap again. Staying silent.

"Bulma. I'm very sorry for how you were treated today. That's _not_ how a princess should ever be treated. Least of all in my was rude to you and I'm sorry for that. You'll be going home tomorrow morning. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded.

"Very good. You'll also be stay on Earth for a while. I think it might be best for us all to wait for my son to mature a little bit before you see each other again. Is this alright with you?"

"I won't see Geta anymore?"

"Yes. That is correct. Not for a long while. He has training to do and when he comes of age, we Saiyans must go on missions. It's sort of a right of passage. And for a royal male it is most important. I think that's needs to happen for now. Are you ok with this Bulma?"

"How long is a long time?"

"Many years child. Many years. When you two meet again, you will no longer be children."

"Oh."

Bulma looked down, almost disappointed. Vegeta did the same. He was being punished for his actions today. They were petty and childish and far below that of a prince. He had disgraced himself and he knew it. Whether he liked the girl or not, his father was right. He should not have behaved in such a manner. The king continued.

"I'll let you say your good byes and then you'll get ready for your journey back to Earth."

He let her down and walked out the door. It had been a long night and he was read for some sleep. Things _definitely _didn't go as planned. He and the Briefs had both thought that Vegeta would soon warm up to Bulma when they were a little older. Yes, he was only eight and Bulma four, but no progress at all? _Desperate times, call for desperate measures._ He thought to himself. Deep down he knew his son had form some kind of attachment to the little princess. Even if he wouldn't admit it. After all, the look on his face as he said explained to Bulma what was about take place, was proof enough.

_"Let him grow up some and I'm sure he'll feel differently."_

_Back in the throne room…_

"Bulma? Do you really not like me anymore?"

Vegeta asked her, an almost hurt tone in his voice.

"Yes. You're mean Geta. You left me in the field when you knew I couldn't fly. I don't like you."

She stuck out her tongue and turn around crossing her arms. Vegeta felt anger boil within him. Here he was feeling guilty about upsetting her and her having to go, and she was acting like a brat!

"I should've jet let you drown in the stream. Why did I even waste my time with you?"

Bulma turned her head to look over her shoulder. She could see Vegeta was mad. He did rescue her. And deep down she still really cared for him. She was just so hurt by how he treated her. How he always treated her. Although, sometimes he was nicer. Like when she could get excited about how strong he was. Or when she would tell him how cool he was when he beat up Raditz. Every time she'd stroke his already inflated ego, he would be less of a jerk than he usually was.

Bulma turned around fully and walked over to Vegeta. His eyes were closed and his fisted trembling. Obviously trying to hone in his anger. She walked up closer so she was right next to him. Then she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

It was the softest and sweetest thing he'd ever felt. Vegeta's eyes shot open and widened at the sudden contact.

"Thank you for saving me Geta. I will miss you."

She then turned again and bolted out the door for her room. Vegeta just stood there completely speechless. Stunned to say the least. She'd just said she didn't like him anymore and now she was kissing him and saying she'd miss him? _She's out of her mind._ Vegeta was too tired to care anymore, so he finally made the walk back to his room. He didn't know it yet, but it was gonna be a long few years without her. And she'd be on his mind for most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Don't own anything. DBZ is not mine. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Those long few years…. **

It had been 14 years. 14 _long_ years and she hadn't seen him at all. When she was little, she thought she was being punished. She'd always wanted to be near him in some capacity. They were supposed to be betrothed. So why was it that for 14 years they were kept apart? Kept as strangers? She hadn't understood what it meant.

Then she got older and those fond memories of the boy with flame shaped hair faded. All she could remember was that last day they were together. There were sweet moments yes, but most of it was bad. So why were her parents making her marry such an ass.

He'd proven, on more than one occasion, to loth her. So why now after _14 years_ was she be made to going through with it? After turning 16, she thought her parents would've dissolved her betrothal to that _Monkey Prince_ for sure. And when she said _monkey_, she really wasn't kidding.

He was a Saiyan. Part of an elite class of warriors. And they just so happened to be the strongest in the known universe. They were a humanoid type race with long tails that resemble a monkey's, and when the moon was full, would turn into a HUGE ape… So _why_ were her parents ok with this?

She knew her father and the King of Vegetasia were close friends, although she had no idea why. Well… maybe she did. He was always a very kinda man to her. And would check up on her on a regular basis.

_"Probably to keep tabs on his interests."_

Bulma thought to herself. She hadn't been to _that_ planet in _years_. So why now? A new threat had reared it's head and her parents were worried. After turning 16, more and more marriage proposals came for her. And after becoming 18, just this year, it had gotten worse. Princes and Lords from other planets and all around came by now on a weekly basis. No wonder her family and the King of Planet Vegeta were all freaking out. If she wasn't claimed soon, it could get ugly.

She'd read a lot about her world's ancient history. The story of Helen of Troy came to mind. She didn't want to beat her own drum, but she knew she was beautiful. And when you had suitor after suitor, it could only affirm that.

There were a few such suitors who caught her eye as well. One very tall alien prince with light blue skin and long green hair. _Zarbon was it?_ He was gorgeous to say the least. Almost too pretty though. One might even say he could pass for a girl he was so lovely looking.

Another was another Earthling. Son of a Duke or Lord, she couldn't really remember. All she knew was that they were from the desert, his name was Yamcha, he had dark hair and scar s on his right eye and left cheek. He was very handsome.

But her father wouldn't budge. She was bound to that loathsome prince whether she liked it or not.

"Hey Bulma. We're almost there. Shouldn't be longer than a hour. Your parents said they'd be coming a little later."

"Oh… Thanks Kakarot. But why am I here again?"

Kakarot just laughed. He had known Bulma for a few years now. When she had entered her teens, King Vegeta decided she should have a Saiyan guard. To protect her and keep her safe, but more importantly to scare away any competition. _"Anyone who can get through a Saiyan in combat is worthy to take a Saiyan's prize."_ She remembered him saying.

For the past few years, when suitors were becoming _exert_ persistent, she had been very glad he was there. One prince had become so desperate to have her as his, he tried to kidnap her and marry her in secret. He was a nasty vile creature resembling that of a lizard. With pale white, almost gray looking skin with hints of purple. He was super short and had a creepy sounding feline voice. _Frieza_ was his name. Kakarot had made quick work of him. It did not end well for the Prince of Cold and her father had to express to King Cold that Frieza's actions had been inexcusable.

He was a disgrace to all royalty and was rightly and justly dealt with. King Cold was none to happy about his son's demise, but wasn't fool enough to press the issue. It was peace time and stealing a princess with ties to the Saiyan Empire was indeed very foolish. So foolish, that his son could have very single-handedly started an intergalactic war. He had neither the time, money, or patience for such a thing. Besides, Frieza always did lean on the psychotic. Having him gone made his own kingdom for peaceful.

After that event, both the king and queen, as well as King Vegeta, decided it was high time for Bulma to return to Vegeta-sei. And that's how she ended up where she was now. On her way back to a prince who wanted nothing to do with her. And try as she might to convince herself other wise, that thought still hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them. This is my first fic with Bulma and Vegeta so I'm glad you like it so far. I will do my best to update as often as possible. I'm not writing anything but this right now until it's done, so I hope that makes you all happy.

Sorry if there were misspells before. I do check the spelling before I post, but I'll try to stay more on top of it.

B/c this is and AU, I decided to have Goku go by his real name of Kakarot and take Frieza out early. He killed him in the series, but since I don't want that to take away focus from the real story, if you wanted drama and action, you might want to read a different tale. this is gonna probably stay fluff for now.

Anyways... hope you guys liked it. I do read them, so please review and tell me what you think. Whether it's good or bad, I will do my best to accommodate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And now the teaser before the big show... Vegeta's thoughts as he goes home. Hmm... what could they be? I wonder. I know it's short... but Like I said... it's a teaser. Got to keep my audience riveted.  
**

**Anyways... I do NOT own DBZ so stop asking, even if you aren't. Just kidding... but really... I don't. o_O  
**

**ENOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Deep Space…**

Countless missions after countless years. One by one. War upon war. He'd grown hard. Seen much that could never be unseen. Done what could not be undone and he was hard. Harder than he was before. In his youth he'd longed to be in battle. His very blood thirsted for it, and once he'd had a taste, he'd become hard.

And through it all, he would have thought he'd forget her face. But where ever he went there was always something that would bring her back to the for front of his mind. Though he'd be the first to deny it. Thinking back on the first time they'd met, he realized it was very similar to now. And after so long he would finally be returning home.

It had been 12 years. He'd trained for 2 years after she left. Vigorously training none stop to prepare him for the life of a warrior. When he became ten, he was sent off on missions as a rite of passage into becoming a rightful heir to the mighty Saiyan race. Every Saiyan male went through the same rite. And it would be no different for their prince.

For 12 years he traveled from planet to planet. Some hostile, some not. All to better the empire. Crushing rebellions here and there. And there were the occasional purges. Though he'd never say it, he'd never cared for those much. Though being the prideful prince that he was, he had to keep up the appliance of being unaffected. Especially in front of Nappa. He swore the man was unhinged in some capacity. Never had he seen someone take such pleasure in taking life before. And he wasn't even clean about it.

When those times would come, Vegeta saw to it that everything was done quickly and efficiently. Not half assed like Nappa. He caused so much death and destruction, that sometimes they had no choice but to purge the rebelling planet to insure no survivors would come back for revenge. And he'd always be the one left to deal the planet the final and fatal blow. While his power had grow exponentially, enough to single-handedly destroy a planet, he still didn't enjoy putting such power to that use.

And on bad days like that, she would again return to his thoughts. That one simple action of kissing his cheek had haunted him for 14 years. He closed his eyes thinking of their last day together. He had been an immature pup, but she was just as annoying. The fact that she was only four didn't matter. He didn't like being followed around everywhere by the weak little human girl.

And he still didn't know why his father had agreed to such a union. Especially when Saiyans were known for mating the strongest of their race together to keep the blood line strong and pure. And this was particularly the case for Saiyan _Royalty_. Why pair the Crown Prince of such an elite warrior race with someone weak? It made no sense.

And after so many years of never speaking or having _anything_ to do with the girl, wouldn't they just want to forget the whole thing? After how he had treated her, especially the last time, he was surprise to say the least that her family and his father were still planning to go through with this. Why? And what was worse was that he didn't even know how he felt about it.

Rumors of her beauty had reached his ears, even from across the galaxy. And of her many suitors and near kidnapping. He felt his chest constrict at that thought. The fact that someone had the audacity to attempt to take what was _his_ was unbelievable. But when did he start labeling her as _his_? Was she really? Well she was promised to him since her birth, so he guessed she kind of was. But how did he feel about that? He still wasn't entirely sure.

Looking out of the window, it really was like his first time meeting her all over again. He could almost see himself as that pouty scowling child sitting in the corner. Cursing the world for his disgrace at being made to meet his future bride and the fact that she was a weak alien. It was unreal. He'd never heard of such a thing, and yet it was happening.

Vegeta smirked to himself at the memory. Just like before he would be landing on a planet, which may as well have been foreign to him, to meet this same wayward princess of his past. And once again they were strangers.

_"What if all those rumors were lies and she looks like a moose? Or worse, if she's as irritatingly need as she was when we were children. The last thing I want is some weak push over. She probably hasn't even changed at all. Great… that means she's gonna follow me around like some dog looking for a treat. No thank you. Hopefully she doesn't even want this and we can make a clean break. It would make things so much easier. She didn't even like me when she left. I don't see why after 14 years she'd change her mind. But…"_

Vegeta stopped his inner rant and remembered her last words to him…

_"Thank you for saving me Geta. I will miss you."_

Her soft sweet lips as they left his cheek tingling. So soft. So sweet and innocent. She was like an angel in that moment. His chest began to tighten again. How was it that some stupid little four year old girl's kiss could effect him so? Even after so many years? He growled to himself crossing his arm placing his trade mark scowl on his face. Whatever it was, he would be sure to get to the bottom of it when he saw her next. And fix it.

* * *

A/N: Yes... It was short I know. But now you want to know what happens next. Am I right? *Insert maniacal laughter here*

*Clears throat* Drum roll please... and... for the next chapter... will Bulma and Vegeta finally meet? Just what was Vegeta wanting to fix? Find out next time on your same monkey channel, same monkey place...

Made you look. Just read the next chapter and find out already. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: At last... the meeting has arrived. I hope you all like it. If not... well I wrote it at 3:30 in the morning so give me a break.  
**

**Anyways... you guys know the drill... I don't own it... It being DBZ. :) **

**And on that note... Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**A long awaited meeting…**

Bulma had arrived to Planet Vegeta no more than 2 hours ago and already she wanted to go home. She wore a sweet white silk dress with lace embroidery. It almost looked like a mix between Grecian and turn of the 20th century. One might even compare her to Aphrodite with how the gown fell. It was very simple and very elegant. A perfect dress for a princess. But in truth, Bulma didn't really feel like being one at the moment.

She'd always been nothing but grateful for everything she had been blessed with and given. But right now she'd never felt so alone. She was on a foreign planet to be married off to prince who wanted nothing to do with her. Apparently even after 14 years that was still the case. She'd arrived right before Vegeta and instead of meeting with her, he'd made it a point to avoid her at all costs and go straight to his room.

And while Bulma would like nothing more than to tell him off and break off the engagement, she couldn't and she still felt hurt.

_"Even after all this time, he still hates me. Why is it that I can't stop feeling this way? Why do I even care? He doesn't. Shouldn't I be the same way? I want so much _not_ to care, but I do. Even now it still hurts. I don't want this."_

Bulma thought to herself as she walked to that all too familiar tree in the field of golden grass. It was a beautiful spot. She remembered following Vegeta there so many times when she was little. She guessed she must have known the path by heart to be able to find her way back to it so easily.

The sky was a splendid shade of pink, much like it always was from her memories. It hadn't changed at all. The stream and tree still flowing and standing strong. Bulma went to the tree and enjoyed it's shade while a warm summer breeze blew through her hair. It had been so long. Could she really go through with this? She wasn't sure. And she didn't even know if she wanted to.

"Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with an ass?"

She thought aloud. Just then, as if on queue, said ass appeared. She didn't know it yet and he hadn't really been paying much attention either. He too was lost in thought.

He heard that she had arrived just before him and may his escape in the nick of time. he wasn't really prepared to see her again. And did he even want to? He'd stayed in his room until he felt that the cost was clear. Then he opened the same double doors to his balcony and took to the sky. He needed time to think and form a plan of attack. The field of his youth would do nicely. What he wasn't anticipating was the sight before his eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

Was she a nymph? An angel? He didn't know. All he knew was that she was the most stunningly beautiful creature he had ever seen in his whole life. She was breath taking. He felt his puss rise and his blood begin to boil. Never before had a woman instilled such passion from him before. Who could this miraculous goddess be? She couldn't be real.

Then he heard he quiet voice. Not being fully himself, he didn't catch what she said. But her voice. It was like music. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. You could almost hear a choir of angels singing.

And then, as if feeling she was being watched, she turned around slowly to face him. Their eyes meet and at once he was lost in those beautiful pools of blue. Such a blue. Their color was _so_ familiar to him. Almost as if he knew them some how. _But where?_ He heard her breath hitch as she grasped her chest above her heart.

She was so sweet and pure. Like fresh snow. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her in that moment. Her eyes were so captivating, he didn't even notice his feet moving to get closer. He walked slowly at first. But then in his need to touch her, lest she be an illusion and disappear, his pace quickened. He stood right before her now. His chest constricting making it harder to breath evenly. his hand instinctively reaching for her before she backed away slightly. He paused. Trying to regain his control.

_"Who is she? This delicate flower? I've never seen such beauty before. Who are you, my seraphim? My angel."_

As if finally being able to put voice to words, he spoke. Softly and gently but still raw with both passion and desire.

"Who are you?"

"V-Vegeta? Is that you? You seem so different from the last time I saw you. Well… I guess it has been a long time. Hasn't it?"

She blushed slightly her head down looking at him from under her long lashes. As if being hit in the face with a bucket full of ice water, Vegeta snapped out of this _dream_. He looked at her again, with clear eyes. How could he not have seen it before?

"B-Bulma? It can't be? How? When? Y-You're so… You're all… Y-You're…"

He blushed slightly. Not knowing what to say. He was at a complete loss for words. He couldn't believe that that silly little girl was the _Aphrodite_ before him now. He felt his insides churn. My had she grown. And _then_ some.

"Of corse it's me! Who else would I be? What? Were you expecting some cow? You were, weren't you? Out of all the…"

Her cheeks flared crimson with her anger. Did he really think she was going to grow up to be some plain, ugly maid, with a face like a horse? REALLY? Who did he think he was. Her cheeks puffed out and her lips purse. Her arms which were once firmly on her hips, now crossed under her ample chest only accentuating her curves.

The tinge of pink on Vegeta's cheeks only deepened. Not only was she the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but she was feisty to boot. And for the love of God, he was becoming aroused. His chest and stomach constricted even more and his breathing became shallow. He felt a fire burning with in him.

She was still on a tirade and wasn't even paying attention to how she was affecting him. He felt the fire growing hotter and hotter. He needed her _so_ _badly_ it was starting to hurt. And before he even knew what he was doing, his lips were crush hard against hers. His hands on either side of her shoulders holding her in place. Bringing her lithe body closer to his. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her close to him.

Bulma was so stunned she didn't know what to do. How was it that she went from feeling insulted and yelling at Vegeta to now; in his arms being kissed by him. She didn't get understand. But the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her tightly, possessively, made her melt. Her heart rate sped up and she felt light headed; putting her arms under his and holding onto his back for support. Opening her mouth slightly to breathe.

At this new response from her, Vegeta took it as a sign of approval and let his tongue enter her mouth. She gasped slightly, but soon fell into step with him. He tighter his grip on her. Deepening the kiss. Hands snaking their way all over her back. Trying desperately to bring them even closer. Soon they both needed to breathe and their mouths broke away from each other.

But Vegeta wasn't done just yet. He swiftly brought his face to the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and kissing it. She smelled heavenly. She was almost like a fruit blossom. Sweet, but not over overpoweringly so. It was perfect. He never knew such pleasure could come from such a sweet smell. It was divine and he wanted more.

He wanted to not only smell it, but taste it. So he began to lick the sensitive flesh. Goose bumps began to rise and Bulma shuddered. She held onto him more tightly. Her legs growing weak. Her breathing started to become heavy gasps. Her heart rate increasing even more. Then he found her ear.

He kissed it softly at first and then began to lather it with his tongue. Bulma was panting uncontrollably now. What was going on with her body? How could his touch cause such a reaction. She breathed harder and closed her eyes trying to focus, but failing terribly.

"V-Vegeta…"

She whimpered out. He was so caught in her taste and smell, that he himself was losing control. If he didn't stop soon, then his Saiyan instincts were about to take over and he'd be mating her before long. She knew that the sensations he was causing felt amazing, but they had to stop. This was not how a princess should be acting. Like some wanton woman. They had to stop. But how? It felt _so good_.

"Vegeta… Please… we have to stop… _Please_…"

She tried in vain to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong. She managed to get her hands on his muscular chest and tried to dissuade him again.

"Vegeta, please…. let me go… You have to let me go now. We can't do this. Please. Not like this."

A small single tear fell from a closed eye and down her cheek. Smelling the salty liquid seemed to pull Vegeta out of his reverie. His breathing was shallow and hard, but he leaned back to look at her innocent face. Cheeks rosy and a slight sheen of sweat atop her brow. She was moderately panting now, eyes still closed. His strong hand gently wiped away the single tear. His thumb lingering on her cheek. Caressing it tenderly.

"I am sorry for that little one. I'm not sure what came over me."

To his surprise Bulma just hugged him, placing her head at the crook of his neck. He relaxed some and was content to just hold her securely to him. She was _his_ after all. And _now_ he had no intentions of letting her go. He couldn't now. She belonged to him, and he would destroy anyone who tried to say other wise.

They stood there holding each other. Breathing the other in deeply. Bulma intoxicated with his strong powerful masculine aroma that screamed _Alpha Male_. And he with her sweet smell of Spring and nectar. At last they had both found peace. Peace in their betrothed embrace. Calming silence filled the air. All that was heard was the soothing sounds of the stream beside them and the steady breath of their partner.

"We should probably get back soon."

Bulma's nose snuggled into Vegeta's neck, before turning her gaze upward to look into his deep obsidian eyes. His hand petting her silky head, he remained silent. He didn't want to move. He was so satisfied with just holding her here. He brought his cheek to lay on her head and breathed her in again. Then finally acknowledging her words, he responded with a simple "Hm" and nodded.

His full palm caressing her face, he looked into her sapphire depths once more before picking her up. They flew back to one of the palace gardens; Vegeta carrying her bridal style. They landed gracefully, Bulma's tiny feet finding ground. But both didn't move. They continued to hold one another once more.

It felt so safe and right to be like this. Neither wanted it to end. But they knew it must. So bidding each other farewell for now, they turned to go to their respective rooms. Each turning their head to glance back at the other until they were out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Well the long... well... not _so_ long, awaited meeting has finally taken place. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know there maybe some of you who wanted a deeper story or have some G/C action. But the more I right it, the less I think it will happen... but who knows... This was meant to be a sweet little fluff story, but if anyone has any cool plot twist suggestions, I'd gladly hear them. Lemme know what you want to read and I will do my best to comply.

If any one wanted to know what Bulma's dress looked like, here is the like to the dress. Below is the whole site with several other lovely gowns. I just liked the one I chose best. It just seemed like something a beautiful princess would wear... just to wear. ;D

wp-content/uploads/2010/04/unique_style_bridal_

2010/04/15/papilio-2010-nymph-wedding-dresses-collection/

Thank you all again for reading and your reviews. I'm doing my best to update when I can. So if I don't get them out right away, please don't hate me. I really can't control when the creative juices flow. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all my wonderful readers, thank you for the reviews and for helping to keep me motivated to write. Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. It may not be very long, and I am working on getting the length up, but it's sort of a precursor to what is going to go on next. Filler so to speak or insight into Vegeta and Bulma's thoughts. I also try to post quickly, so that also makes things shorter b/c I want to get things out of the way and not have it like the DBZ show where it took 12 eps to finish 1 fight. Ya know? Well enough of my chatting away and enjoy.  
**

**Oh and before I forget... I do not own DBZ or it's characters. Just the story is mine. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Vegeta's Room…**

Pacing back and forth in his room, Vegeta breathed heavily. _What the hell just happened?_ He couldn't for the life of him understand what had just taken place. He was walking in the field, trying to come up with a plan to rid himself of this sham marriage, when he saw her. Standing in pure white looking like a Greek goddess. She'd taken his breath away. He'd stood there just staring at her wondering if she was truly real or a figment of his imagination.

He'd never wanted anything as much as he had wanted this mysterious woman before. She invoked such desire he didn't think possible. And then to find out that she was to be his future bride was almost too good to be true. _How could that have been Bulma? _But it _was_ her. She was there and she was real. And to top it all off, she would be his. All _his_ and no one else's. And he was thrilled that he wouldn't have to share or compete to claim such beauty.

But what did he really know about her? They'd been separated for _so_ long. What if they hated each other. Or worse, what if she wanted nothing to do with _him_ while he wanted _her_ with every part of his being? Which he already felt happening. Even now, he wanted her there with him. He ached to hold her once more. His soul called for hers.

Emotions were a foreign thing for him. Being a Saiyan elite, it was normal to not show any emotion, save anger. So what were these things he felt now? His chest was tight just thinking about her.

He shook his head and tired to think more clearly. He needed to forces. Lust was not something to build a marital foundation on. Well, you could, but it didn't make for a _lasting_ or _successful_ marriage. Two things a future King of Vegeta would want. And he did, although he'd never admit to it.

So that left him with the question of what did he _really_ know about her? He knew that she was the princess and sole heir to the throne of Earth. She was beautiful and had many suitors since she turned 16, which bothered him even before recently seeing her again. He'd heard the reports from Kakarot about them all. It had annoyed him then, but just thinking about it now made his blood boil with furious anger and possessiveness. But now wasn't the time for that. _What else?_ What else did he know?

He thought harder. Any idiot would know she was beautiful, but what else? He knew that she'd always been intelligent. But she was far beyond _just_ intelligent. She was a _genius_. At 13 she'd become the leading scientist on Earth and helped to manufacture inventions that would better the Saiyan Empire as well. It was no wonder _why_ she was so sought after through out the galaxy. Who wouldn't want a beautiful genius as their wife?

A fool, that's who. And that's exactly what he had been. A fool. Although _now_ he might be considered a different kind of fool. He was now quite pleased with their parents decision. He'd thought, as a child, that he could've chosen a better, stronger, Saiyan female for his mate. But know he knew that to have been foolish.

She was perfect and she even had a fire in her he'd not seen before. She was feisty and he liked it. In fact, he couldn't wait to test the waters of her anger further just so he could see that side of her again. And tonight at dinner seemed like a perfect opportunity to do just that.

**Bulma's Room…**

Bulma lay on her huge bed holding a pillow to her chest. Hugging it tighter as she thought about the events of that afternoon. After years of separation, she was finally reunited with the man she was to marry. But was she happy about it? Subconsciously she touched her lips. She'd never been kissed before. And then to be kissed like _that_.

The thought alone made Bulma blush ferociously. Her heart rate picking up. What did all of this mean? How could things change so drastically? Before she had left Earth to come back to Planet Vegeta, she was sure of what she would do. She remembered how much Vegeta disliked her as a child and had decided a while ago that she would do her best to try and end the arrangement. Without causing strife between the two worlds of course. She'd gotten it in her mind that because Vegeta didn't want her anyway, it would be relatively easy to do so.

She'd thought of potential suitors to choose from who might better catch her fancy than the bruiting Saiyan Prince. There were indeed quite a few, but she decided on the green prince Zarbon. He seemed kind enough and he _was_ nice on the eyes. Plus, as an added bonus, he would do anything she asked. He had been so taken with her beauty, that he would do he bidding at the drop of a hat.

So before she had left, they had spoken in secret about him coming to get her. She didn't know why she wanted to do this, but the thought of being with someone who despised you while you cared for them in return, didn't sound too appealing. She had been sure that if she went through with this marriage, that Vegeta would only hurt her more. _Better to be with someone who was at least attracted to you even if you weren't really into them._ She thought. But what now?

That didn't seem to be the case anymore, and it wasn't really nice of her to use someone like that either. It was she didn't want to be. He'd always shown her kindness, so now she needed to correct her mistake and call it all off. Deep down she always knew there was no one for her _but_ Vegeta and it was foolish to think other wise. She wasn't thinking clearly when she'd came up with the scheme anyway.

She just didn't want to let herself be hurt by his cold indifference again. But then their meeting in the field that afternoon. She never knew such passion could exist let alone between _them_. It thrilled her. The thought of her long time love finally showing her affection was like a long lost dream of things she'd thought to never come.

The look on his face as he realized it was her, and then his amused and almost aroused glint in his eye at her out burst were both too much. He'd practically jumped her at that point. And it still made her skin tingle from the memories of his lips upon her delicate neck. She didn't know what had changed, but it didn't matter anymore. She didn't want it to end, but knew that it must. After they had flown back to the palace he held her so gently and so tenderly, she could've have happily stayed that way forever. But they managed to break apart and go to their respective rooms.

And that's how she came to the problem at hand. She no longer wanted anything to take away this wonder bliss she shared with her prince. She didn't want anyone to interfere or take her away from him. Ever! She wanted to stay by his side, but she knew that Zarbon was already on his way. It was only a matter of time before he came to Vegeta-sei and tried to claim her as his. But she wouldn't go willingly anymore.

She'd hoped to get in touch with him before he had left, but found she was too late. Now all she could do was sit there and wait for his arrival. She wasn't really looking forward to it either. But there wasn't much she could do about that now, so she decided to get up and get ready for dinner.

* * *

A/N: Before you even need to say it... yes... Zarbon is gross. But in keeping with trying to keep others happy I added him in there just to give more flavor. I don't really have any intention of having anything come of it. I don't really like it when other people add in other characters to make Bulma or Vegeta jealous; unless Vegeta needs to be put in his place for acting like an a-hole, in which I'm totally ok with it. But that is **NOT** going to happen here. Sorry for those of you who wanted that, but I'm not really feeling it with this story. I think their 14 year separation is enough and now we can focus on their love hate relationship going forward. Which isn't to say that you'll be bored with this turn of events. I have the whole thing outlined and ready to go. Now all I need to do is write it all down. I think you guys will be happy with it. Or at least I hope most of you will. I'm a sucker for the whole happy ending thing, so that's what you have to look forward to.

So with that all said, I hope I may have answered any questions and filled in any blanks. I really do appreciate everything that you review and say, so please keep it coming... And for those who are fans of my other story _Misplaced Espada_, I do apologize for not updating it for a while. I'm gonna try to finish with this story first and then go back to it. Which hopefully wont take too long. Thank you again everyone for reading my story/stories and sticking with me while I tell them. Hope to have a new update soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N:** I am SO sorry this took me so long to update. I was in the middle of it when life took over... stupid life. But it's here now. I'll try to stay on top of this as best as I can. I hate having to wait for updates, so I know how frustrating it must be that I haven't. And thank you for all sticking with me and my story. Your reviews really help me to feel motivated to finish this bad boy up... even though we still have a long way to go... Anyways, I won't keep you from the next chapter. As we all know I don't own DBZ or it's characters, but this story did come from the crazy in my head. So without further ado, enjoy...  


* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Dinner...**

Dinner seemed to go by very slowly. Neither prince nor princess dared to make direct eye contact. Both still seemed unsure by what had occurred earlier. So, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to the situation, they remained silent.

They whole dinner felt awkward. King Vegeta cleared his throat hoping to alleviate some of the tension in the room and looked to Bulma.

"So…" He began. "Bulma, it has been quite awhile since we had the pleasure of your lovely presence. I know I am partially to blame for that and I do hope that you do not hold it against me. I simply felt that it was the right course of action at the time."

Bulma looked to the king. She gave him a slight yet warm smile while she finished chewing. True it had been his doing keeping her from Vegeta, but she could a be mad at the man. After their last encounter, who could blame him for wanting to spare her the bad attitude of his son. But thinking about it now, she had missed this place. She'd grown very found of the planet and it's king, as well as it's prince.

"Not at all your majesty. I don't hold anything against you. I understand that you were only thinking of what was best for all involved at the time. How could I fault you for that. Although, I will admit that it is very nice to back on Vegeta-sei. I have missed it greatly."

Bulma blushed slightly as she took a glance at Vegeta from the corner of her eye. Then back at her plate. It was true. She had missed it. Or rather, _him_. Even if he _was_ a jerk. He was still her intended and she really couldn't help but be drawn to him always. She moved her food around on her plate a little before looking back to the king. He nodded at her and gave her a jovial smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So… Is there anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable my dear? Just name it. I'm sure we can accommodate. Isn't that right, _Vegeta_?"

He gave his son a stern look. He'd not seen him at his first arrival. In fact, the prince had run off the second his ship had landed and settled in the docking bay. It didn't take much to guess why. And it had been no small feat in finally locating him for that evening's dinner. He knew was Vegeta apprehensive about the merger of Earth and the Saiyan Empire. But he never would have guessed about what had taken place earlier in the field between the two youths. As far as he was aware, his son still didn't like the idea and _he_, King Vegeta, had to come up with some way of keeping the princess interested in his wayward son.

He figured bribery might due. He would do whatever he needed to in order to _keep_ her _here_. On Vegeta-sei. Safe and sound by his son's side. For the betterment of their two kingdoms. She was too precious a commodity to his people to let her fall into the wrong hands. A true treasure indeed. She was the jewel to both worlds. Blessed with both beauty and intellect. No… He would not let the foolishness of his son ruin such an advantageous union of two peoples. He would just have to grow use to her and love her in time.

"So Bulma. Is their anything you want? Anything at all. This shall be your new home soon, and I would like to get started at making it feel like just that. So what do you wish? New gowns? Jewels? The finest horses to ride when you please? What shall it be my dear? Just name it. I will gladly provide what ever you want."

Vegeta gagged at his father vulgar display. It disgusted him greatly that he would stoop so low as to try _bribing_ the woman to stay. She wasn't going anywhere. So what was the point of all of this?

"Honestly father. Would you give it a rest?! The woman is not going anywhere. There's no need for this ridiculous display. Besides, do you really think that you can buy her affections like some cheap tart? And if you could, well then that would just prove that my initial reaction to her was correct. She is _not_ suited to be my Queen."

Vegeta stuck up his nose to the side and continued to eat his meal. If that didn't rile her up, he didn't know what would. He smirked to himself. He hoped it worked. He really wanted to see that fire he saw from her earlier. He dared a glance her way and could see her start to seethe from his comment about her being seemingly unfit for his affections.

Bulma growled lowly. Low enough, that had her company _not_ been Saiyans, they wouldn't have heard her. She could _not_ believe what he had just said. Was he _not_ the one whom earlier that same day, been so transfixed with her that he couldn't control himself to keep his hands off of her? Had he _not_ been the one to hold her so gently and lovingly in the garden right after? Who the hell did he think he was talking to?

_Cheap tart…. And if you could, well then that would just prove that my initial reaction to her was correct. She is not suited to be my Queen._

His words were still ringing in her ears. Was that what he _really_ though about her? Did he think she was just some shallow spoiled princess? She may have been spoiled, but she was _not_ rotten. She understood full value of things and she _never_ took anything for granted or expected anything just because she was a princess. Nothing was just handed to her. And here he was, accusing her of just that. _His_ father was the one asking if she wasted something. She never did. And _NO_. Her affections could _not_ be bought. Especially so cheaply.

_How DARE HE! No one talks to me that way!_

"How dare you." She stated low and coldly. Not even bothering to look at his face for a reaction.

"How _DARE_ you. Who do you think you are to talk to _me_ that way? I will _not_ stand for this treatment. You will _not_ demean me thus. I am _not_ some 'cheap tart' that can be bought. How could you even think to assume me to be or even compare!"

She was furious and yelling at him. Standing up from her seat, hands on either side of her plate on the table. How could he be so hurtful? How? He had been so kind and gentle before. What had changed? Or was this how he _really_ was. And what he _really_ thought of her. Had she not been so angry and paid attention to his face, however, she would see the glint in his eyes and the slight smirk on his lips.

She was a pistol indeed. A true blue, quiet literally, firecracker. And he _loved_ it. No other woman could ignite such a flame in his gut as she was right in that moment with her anger. So much passion. So much heat. And he wanted every bit of it. He wanted her with such fervor he could barely contain himself in his chair. She truly was the perfect fit to be his eternal mate and Queen. And he would have _no_ other but her. That much was _very_ clear.

He felt his heart rate increase and his breathing becoming heavy. His stomach churned and his blood was rushing. The grip he had on his utensils was becoming tighter. If something didn't happen to dampen her temper, he would undoubtedly jump her and ravage her right then and there on the table. He was panting now. Sweat beading at his temple.

His reaction to the young woman was not lost on his father. He could see very clearly the effect she was having on his son. And he liked it. _Finally_. He gave God thanks and chuckled, drawing the irritated young princess's attention. Startled by his sudden amusement, she looked at him. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she tried to center herself and calm down. _How could she have fallen in love with such an arrogant and ill tempered prince?_ It was beyond her. Once she had collected herself she took her seat and cleared her throat.

"Um… If you don't mind your majesty? May I ask what is so funny about this situation?"

"Everything my dear." His once chuckle had now grown to a full on laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, dear Bulma. I do understand your frustration, but please do not fault my idiotic son. He meant nothing by it. I assure you."

King Vegeta took another look toward his son. Any Saiyan knew, that all it took to arouse a hotblooded male was to yell and argue with him. Or to engage in a battle as it were. Saiyan males had a sick sense of desire and what they desired more than anything was battle. And when it came to how they chose a mate, it was no different. The male would often provoke a female into verbal spars or a battle of wits. Anything to test her fire and anger.

If they didn't get the same 'thrill' arguing with her as they did on the battlefield, then she wasn't it. But if she managed to evoke that same desire or if his reaction to her was strong enough that his body responded to a verbal spar they engaged in, then she was indeed the one met to be his mate. And that was precisely what had just occurred. Bulma's outburst, had unknowingly aroused King Vegeta's son greatly, and in this case only another Saiyan would know it.

The King chuckled to himself a little more. Taking in a deep breath, he brought a finger to the corner of his eyes and wiped away the small bits of salty water that formed from his laughter. He went back to his meal and looked back to Bulma.

"Well my dear. You still haven't told me what you wanted."

Bulma felt both calm and confused. The King's laughter had distracted her enough to collect herself and calm down. But the fact that there even _was_ laughter, and his vague explanation for it, left her confused. She really didn't see what was so funny. Then she decided to chance a gander at Vegeta. He was breathing heavily, almost in a pant as if he had just finished training. And his fork might as well have been bent in half. He was gripping it _so_ tightly that the utensil had bent into a 90 degree angle. His eyes smoldering as he gazed at her.

She took a gulp and directed her focus back to the king. She had to think if she wanted something. What _did_ she want? She had to think about it. But in all honesty, what she wanted… what she wanted more than anything… was to be with Vegeta. She didn't understand his comments from before. It hurt her. She didn't even fully understand her intense fascination with the Saiyan Prince. He'd never been kind to her. Even when they were children. And yet despite all of that, she had always cared more deeply for him than anyone else she knew. Even the many years spent apart didn't damper the fire in her heart that she knew burnt for him, and only him.

His actions that day had been a complete enigma to her. First their encounter in the field and then his strange behavior now. He had been so passionate earlier. Almost as if he were ready to claim her right then and there. And then to come to dinner and make her feel as though she had meant nothing to him and for him to insinuate that she was beneath him, was too much.

Yes, she cared deeply for the prince, but she wasn't sure if it was worth feeling like how she did now. Maybe it was a good thing Zarbon was on his way. At least then, with a little competition for her attention and possibly affection, Vegeta's true intentions might then be revealed. It wouldn't hurt to see him a little jealous. And if he weren't jealous and didn't care in the slightest about another man vying for her hand, then it would mean that she had her answer and would annul their engagement. It would hurt, of course, but it would be better for them both in the long run.

But she would need something to do while she was here. She knew that the quite peace of Vegeta-sei wouldn't keep her scientist's brain at bay for long. She was a very curious creature by nature, and there for needed something to keep her mind occupied. And what better way to do that than with a lab. Why not? She was a genius after all and the head of the science department back on Earth. And if she were to actually stay here, then she would need a lab at some point. Now was as good a time as any.

Looking back to the King, she took in another calming breath.

"A lab Your Majesty. I would like to have a lab. There were many projects that I was still working on back home, and it would be nice to be able to complete them. And if I am to make thins my _new_ home, then I would require one eventually."

The king had a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled back at her.

"You are quite right my dear. It shall be done. We do have places for you to work in here at the palace, but they may or may not be to your standards. You may _commandeer_ one for now until a lab meant for a mechanical and scientifically genius can be build. How does that sound?"

Bulma smiled back at the King. She really did adore that man. He was always so kind to her.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful. Thank you very much Your Majesty."

"There is no need for such formality. You are to be my new daughter soon after all. As well as our planets future queen."

"I understand your majesty, but I am not yet. I feel at this time it would be improper for me to all you something else. But I thank you anyway for the sentiment. It is most kind."

"Pfft…"

Vegeta gunned. His father was being a fool. Just what did he have in mind she call him anyway? King? Vegeta Sr? God no… or better yet… Dad? Father? That thought alone made him want to vomit.

"You act the fool again _father_. Just what is she to call you? As it stands she already addresses you well above her station. And she's right. She is not your daughter. _Yet_."

Vegeta could feel his whole body tighten at the prospect. Her wanted to claim her _so_ badly. With every fiber of his being he wanted her. Yearned for her. Longed to reach out and touch her. If just for a moment. But the look of frustrated hurt and confusion made him feel cold. Had he caused that? Had his desire to see her fire and anger caused there to be hurt in her eyes? He'd not intended on that. He was a Saiyan after all. And he was merely following his instincts. But she wasn't. She was a human. Weak emotional creatures who were easily lead to misunderstanding. What might have been courtship on his planet may very well not be considered the same on hers. He felt his chest constrict. Now he would have to make himself _vulnerable_ to her and explain or risk losing her forever. But before he could she stood up.

"Please excuse me your highness. I feel suddenly very tired from my journey and I must excuse myself. Thank you for dinner."

She then stepped away from her chair, turned around and left the room. She had barely left when Vegeta felt his body move on it's own. And before he knew it he was chafing after her in the hall. They had made it a considerable distance from the dining room when Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to touch he, and he needed to touch her _NOW_.

Without even thinking, he ran to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around. She was ready for him though with her hand raised and ready to slap it caroused his face. With little effort, he caught her wrist before she could strike and pulled her into an embrace. She tried to fight him and struggled to get free, to no avail. Tears began to fall from her eyes as all the years worth of pent up hurt and emotions let themselves loose. She couldn't hold it back anymore. His last insult had been the final straw and she could no longer hold anything back. Years of training herself at showing minimal emotion down the drain. She'd worked so hard to be like a Saiyan in that way. To protect her fragile heart from anymore hurt than it could already take, but one word or action from Vegeta managed to decimate any hopes of guarding herself. She was only human after all.

She cried and continued to struggle to be free of him, but his strong arms would not be moved. Instead he held her tighter and closer, placing his hand upon her delicate head. He relished in the softness. Everything about her was heavenly, even her scent.

"What do you want from me Vegeta? Haven't you done enough? Just let me go. Or have you already forgotten that I'm _below your station_?!"

His eyes which were once closed at the feel of her in his arms, shot open upon her last statement. He had caused her pain. More than he had intended or realized. He rand his hand over her head, in a petting type motion, and buried his face into her neck. How could he have done that to his angle? His precious gift? He could not let her continue to be hurt by him. He wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he didn't at least _try_ to fix it. Taking in a deep breath and inhaling her scent he finally spoke.

"Woman. Do you not know me at all? Do you not know my people at all?I would have thought that someone who proclaims themselves to be a genius would have at the very least done some study on the people she is meant to rule."

He spoke quietly and calmly. Still caressing her head. Bulma's tears were quieter too and no long the painful sobs of a few minutes before. _Thank God_.

"W-What is that s-supposed to mean?"

She hiccuped and pulled her head back a little to look him in the eye. She was so adorable like this. Her eyes glistening from the moisture of her tears, her cheeks flushed, and her beautiful already pouty lips even more swollen from her attempts at hold ing in her tears. She was amazing and she his heart leap. His chest constricting even more. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

They weren't even mated yet, and already she had such a profound effect on him and his body. He brought down the hand holding her head to her cheek and caressed lightly. _So soft_. He looked at her lips and then into her eyes again.

"It has been many years. Have you forgotten me already? Who I really am? Out of anyone else, you were the only one to care for me unconditionally. You made me believe that then, are you going to take that from me now?"

"What are you talking about Vegeta? You were always so mean to me. All I did was annoy you. You spent most of your time running away from me."

"Foolish human. Know you nothing of the Saiyan mating ritual?"

Bulma felt herself blush. How was she supposed to know that? It's not like anyone had ever told her. And she's been kept away from them for many years with the exception of Kakarot. And anyone who's anyone would know how much of a fool he was, especially in _that_ department. He was a very _simple_ fellow to say the least. Anything to do with _that_ subject matter would be completely lost on him. So, no, she didn't know the 'ritual'.

She didn't even have to say anything for Vegeta to know she had no idea of what he was talking about. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Then looked at her again with a softer expression. It was now or never, and he just as soon be vulnerable when no one but his intended was around.

"Despite my behavior as a child, we have been destined since birth. Even though I was curl, I would never let true harm come to you. I know that I hurt you that day in the field so long ago. And the look on your face when my father told you we would not see each other for a long time has not left my mind. _You_ have not left my mind. It hurt to know that I wouldn't see you again for years. I didn't understand, but it did. And then to hear that some fool tried to kidnap you and claim you as his…"

His eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched. His stomach was tight and he could feel the hand on her back turn to a fist. All of these memories and feelings were becoming overwhelming. But he continued.

"To think that that _fool_ Kakarot was the one to protect what was _mine_. What IS _mine_. I can't stand it. You _are_ mine damn it! And to hear about all of those so called suitors. UGH! It's enough to drive me mad! No one but _I_ should have claim to you. You have been mine since your birth. I shall NOT share you."

Bulma could see and feel his possessiveness towards her. And while she knew it was so wrong, she completely LOVED it. His confession made her heart swell and she wanted nothing more than to give herself completely over to _her_ Saiyan Prince. She wanted to tighten her hold on him and bury her face in his chest, but he wasn't finished yet and she wanted to let him continue.

"Coming back here. I thought that I would finally be rid of you. That I would be able to free myself from you and your grasp. That you might feel the same and that we would call the whole thing off… But then there you were. Like some heavenly ethereal being. Some mystic beauty I had never see before. I wanted you more than I can even say. All of me wanted you. To claim you as mine and never give you back. And to my surprise I find that this wondrous creature is none other than you. My betrothed. Any second thoughts were gone in that moment. I knew that we were destined. But I had to be sure Bulma. I had to be sure."

He took another breath, to clam himself and looked into her beautiful eyes. His had caressing her cheek again on its on accord. And to him great pleasure and surprise, she leaded into his touch. And again he continued.

"That was why Bulma. That was why I said those things to you at dinner. It is apart of the Saiyan male's mating ritual. A male must engage the female in question to a verbal spar. A battle of the mind. I had to see your anger. Your fire. Your spirit. For a male Saiyan that is most important. As I'm sure you are well aware that the Saiyan people are fighters in nature and lust for battle. The same can be said for how we choose a mate. If the female in question does not evoke the same passion and thrill we get from battle by her fire and spirit, she is not our destined mate.

"Seeing your reaction to my 'egging you on' as it were, caused such a physical and mental reaction in me that had my father not interrupted with his idiotic laughter, I have no doubts that you would have been pinned to the dining table and that you and I would be mating as we speak. I have never experienced such a strong urge before. I want you Bulma. I have always wanted you. Even when we were children and the thought of you being taken away from me was placed before me, I wanted you. Your are my destined mate, and now that I know, I will never let you go."

His voice became huskier. Wanton. He would never want another now. The thought of some random Saiyan woman as his mate, seemed a foolish thing now. The only woman he would ever claim was already his. And he was, again, very grateful to _both_ their parents for having the hindsight to see it, even if it took him 18 years to fully understand it.

"I want you Bulma. Please understand that. I want you so badly."

Bulma couldn't believe it. For years she had wanted this man. And for years he had been denied to her. But now, low and behold, the man she loved more than anything had, between the lines mind you, essentially said he loved her too. Albeit in Saiyan speak… aka.'I want you… badly'. Net net, he wanted her. And that was as good as any 'I love you', especially coming from a stubborn Saiyan prince. She gently wiggled her hand free and cupped it to his face. His eye closed again and he leaned into her sweet tough. It was heavenly. The even more gently still, she leaned up and placed her lips to his. Closing her eyes as he had his.

He held her close and gently, as not to cause physical harm. Being a Saiyan and she a human, he had to be mindful of his strength. But the fact that she was so delicate and fragile, made her even more precious in his eyes. He lovingly kissed her for what felt like hours. Hot and heated it became, until she stopped him again like before in the field.

"Vegeta. Please… Oh, I want to be with you too, but we must wait. Please?"

Her voice was just above a whisper, but clear enough to reach his sensitive ears. He continued to like and suck at her neck, reveling in the amazing moans and other cries she gave him. She moaned his name one last time and he knew she was right. They had finally been reunited and as much as he wanted to continue, he also knew their union needed to be done right. So grudgingly he pulled away. not before placing one last kiss to her luscious lips.

"As you wish, my princess. But I'll have you know that I am not a patient man and I fully intend to have you be my mate within the fortnight."

She giggled as they made their way to her chambers, which was conveniently down the hall from his quarters. They stopped in front of her door and kissed once more. Tenderly. So tenderly and soft. Sweet and innocent, just like her. They pulled away one last time. Vegeta then bowed and took her hand in his and placed it to his lips. Kissing it softly and looking in her eyes.

"Until tomorrow my fair princess."

"Until tomorrow… My sweet prince."

And with that, they parted for the evening. Both knowing neither would get much sleep, but would wait anxiously to see the other the next day.

* * *

A/N: And that was Chapter 9. Hope you all liked it... I know that Vegeta is OOC towards the ending of this chapter, but I just felt like writing him that way... and who knows... we never actually see how he and Bulma act when they're alone, so for all we know he could TOTALLY be like that... plus they were alone when he had his moment of vulnerability.

Not sure when I'll be able to update again... hopefully it won't take me too long. A few months is awhile and I hopefully won't repeat it.

Something to look forward to in the next chapter though... our fav green man shall finally make his debut... or will he? *insert maniacal laughter her* You never know what I may have in store for you... but I can' say that it will be good. Muhahahaha! Until next time. And please and thank you for the R&R. Again... they really help me to write, so please continue to review.

Peace out for now. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello one and all. I am so very sorry for not updating faster. This ended up being a much longer chapter than originally anticipated. But to be honest, it would have been longer if I stayed true to my original story chapter outline. I originally had a LOT more going on in this chapter, but Then it took a slightly different turn. Still in the same direction, just a mild, but tasty detour. **

**I really hope you all stuck with me, despite my continued epic fail at updating regularly. I will try. But life being what it is, it is not always as simple as that.  
**

**Well... I think I've let you all wait long enough. So without further ado, on with the show.  
**

**Again, I don't own DBZ or it's characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Nearing Planet Vegeta in Space…**

He was getting closer. He could feel it. It was only a matter of a day at the most. He was so close he could just about see the red planet in his midst. In a few hours he would finally see his beautiful princess. The unique cerulean beauty from earth.

He was most surprised to receive a summons from her before her departure to that dust ball of a planet Vegeta-sei. Everyone who knew anything was aware that she was destined to be the Saiyan Prince's queen. But that didn't stop people foam trying to claim her as their own. And he certainly wasn't and exception to that rule.

He'd heard, as well as most of the galaxy, of their last meeting and knew they hadn't left it on amicable terms per se. In fact it had been so bad that they were some what barred from seeing one another for 14 years. _Not the best way to start a relationship_. Yet that was one of the reasons for her many stutters. There were many who felt they could do better and because of her beauty many would try to prove their worth.

Not that her personality wasn't pleasing; but that was usually forgotten after one look at her face. She was quite stunning. He'd pursued after her for some time now. And just when he'd lost hope of ever gaining her favor, she'd summoned him and asked to speak with him. And he really _was_ surprised. After all that time without so much as a glance his way, she asks to see him before she leaves?

"_I'll take it! "_

But that wasn't have as surprising as what she had to say. She'd asked if he'd follow after her ship when she left. And of course he said yes. Who would ever wish to be the wife of a savage monkey prince when you had the crown jewel of Planet Pomelo asking for your hand. And with her beauty _almost_ matching his own, they were _naturally_ a perfect match. It was essential that he marry someone beautiful. They _had_ to produce beautiful heirs. Who would want someone ugly? There were many things the Prince from Pomelo valued, but above them all was beauty.

He may seem shallow, but his logic was not. If you were forced to be with someone, wouldn't you want that someone to be pleasing on the eyes? It was common sense.

A loud mechanical female voice sounded over the loud speaker of the ship.

"_**Approaching Planet Vegeta. Estimated Time of Arrival in 18 hours and 34 minutes.**_"

_"Soon Bulma. Soon. I will come for you and you shall be mine. Your beauty calls to me."_

**Planet Vegeta several days after dinner…**

It had been several days since Vegeta confessed to Bulma. And it would be several hours before Zarbon would come to claim her. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She knew that she would have to tell the King and Vegeta soon. It wouldn't do to have some random prince try and lay claim on the future queen of Vegeta-sei. Especially when she'd asked him to come and now had _NO_ intention of going with him.

The King had kept his word about wanting to make her feel at home. Not even two days after their dinner, fight and make up, the king had commissioned a lab be made up to her specifications and one certainly was. In no time flat. She'd gone to it every day. And Vegeta would also come by, every day. After he was done with his daily training sessions, or rather hourly, he would always stop by to see her. With out fail like clock work. Train, see Bulma, eat, repeat. She giggled to herself at the thought. And her heart swelled just thinking about him.

She wasn't a fool and by no means was she blinded by her love for him. She knew what and who he was and what he was about. He was a warrior prince to a proud warrior race. A jerk 90% of the time and generally a grouchy individual. But it was that small 10% when he would be kind and gentle that got her every time. And it was only something he'd briefly allow when he was with her. His small moments of weakness, of vulnerability. It was a glance in his onyx eyes, that if you were to blink you'd never see it. His need to touch her, even if it was for a moment or a brush of the hand. It was the fact that he said so few words, but when he did they meant something so much more than if someone else were to say them. Everything about him was meaningful and well thought out. He was never one to leap first. But for some reason, he seemed to be less ridged when he was with her. But only slightly so.

Bulma sighed to herself. What some may think as an ass, she found to be wonderful. She loved his 'strong silent type' persona and the fact that he was so utterly masculine. That fact alone made her seriously regret having regrets about him in the first place. For if she hadn't, or rather felt he would about her, then she never wouldn't even contemplated asking Zarbon to come after her. In the few weeks she'd been back, she new she never wanted to leave again.

She'd always loved this planet. It's two warm golden almost orange suns and it's beautiful blood red sky. There was nothing like it in the universe. And although she loved Earth, at the end of the day Vegeta-sei would always be her favorite. She knew next to nothing about Planet Pomelo, and to be quite honest she had no desire to know anything about it. From what she'd heard from others at her court back on Earth, it was a God awful place. Sticky and hot and acidic. The only saving grace being the smell of the air. It was said to smell like citrus. But who want's to live on a place where the only nice thing about it is the smell of the air? Not her, that was for sure. She didn't want to live on some over sized Grapefruit.

She'd tried for days now to establish a connection to Zarbon and call the whole thing off. But for some reason or another it didn't go through, or rather no one wanted to answer and sent her straight to the message system. So she'd left about 100 messages asking him to please forget everything and go back to his home and leave her where she was. He had to have received them. There was no way someones ship computer could be that inept.

Sighing to herself again, she figure now was as good a time as any to speak with the king. Using the scouter that she was given, she contacted the King.

"Bulma my dear, what may I do for you?"

Sighing again she spoke.

"Your majesty, may I please speak with you. I have something I must discuss with yourself and the prince urgently."

"Oh my. Very well. Come to the throne room. I'll have Vegeta come get you and bring you here."

He signed off and in less than three minutes Vegeta was out side the door to her lab leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed and scowling as always. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He leaned off the frame when she reached him and he huffed.

"What is it now woman? You know I have training to do. I don't have time to be babysitting you or listening to something you feel is more important than your betrothed's strength."

She giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. He really was all bark and no bite with her. After all the time she'd spent with him since that 'welcome back' dinner, as it were, she'd gotten to know him fairly well. And she knew when he was teasing and when he was serious. This was definitely the prior. The fact that he even mentioned 'betrothed' was evidence enough of his teasing. Certain things he'd say would give him away. And while it was still difficult to gage serious or teasing, simply because he still preferred not showing much emotion; he often felt it fun to _remind_ her of her place and using _betrothed_ was one way to do so.

She walked past him and before she could get out the door, she felt his hand around her arm and tug her to his chest. Aww, yes… how could she forget. No matter what they were doing or where they were, he could not let too much time pass before he touched her in some way. And for this particular moment it was an embrace and the comfort of his strong warm arms and chest. She leaned into him and rested her head upon his chest plate. _Stupid armor_. It always had a way of making her snuggling closer to him more difficult. But she'd still try anyway. Wrapping her arms around his waist and moving them up his back, she took in a deep breath and inhaled his amazing scent. Snuggling her head a little more before kissing his chest. She couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so much. But she really did. He looked down at her and moved his hand to catch her chin. Moving her head up to look at him.

There was such longing in his eyes, such passion. He leaded his head down and captured her lips with his own. So soft. They were so soft. Everything about him was hard. His mannerisms, his personality, his body, his bone structure. Even his face and facial features, but his lips were not. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Wishing that it would never end and that their wedding day would come sooner rather than later so she could feel him more closely.

His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for the gates to her mouth be opened to him. He wanted to explore her with his tongue again. She swiftly complied. yearning for closeness. She quickly sucked his tongue in her mouth and massaged it with her own. His hands moved all along her back, gripping tighter. Trying desperately to be closer and feel more of her. Her hands rapidly found their way to his neck and hair, pulling him even closer.

They were both breathing heavily and a small constricted moan escaped Bulma's throat. She didn't want this to stop. She wanted to be with him so badly, and from the feel of his body, so did he. With her still securely in his arms, Vegeta managed to get them inside and to a wall. Her back now to it, he was able to push his body closer to her's using the wall for leverage. One hand out and to the side of her face and the other closing in on her rear.

Using his bottom half, he pushed again closer to the wall. It was getting more difficult to control himself whenever they were together. He wanted to hurry up and mate her, not wait for the stupid ritual. He pushed his groin to her's again and they both moaned. Wiggling his way between her legs became much easier, as she began opening them voluntarily. Lifting one leg to rest on his hip and encourage closeness, their bodies moving in tandem.

His other arm, which moments before was holding him up against the wall, soon found its way to her other leg. Lifting both her legs so that she was now wrapped around his body. Pressing harder and groaning. Vegeta moved his lips away from hers, only to kiss a trail and suck up her neck to her earlobe. He began to work the appendage with his tongue and sucked on it periodically. Bulma was moaning louder now. The sweet tingling sensations he was evoking in her was too much. She grabbed at his back harder, trying to hold him closer. One hand going to his hair to keep him where he was. Where she wish him to stay and continue the magic he was making her feel. She'd never known such pleasure and she was glad it was Vegeta giving it to her.

Vegeta pressed himself to her again eliciting yet another moan from her prefect lips. Such noises from her, was like the sweetest music to his ears. Even more so because they were caused by him and him alone. Feeling that her legs weren't going anywhere and that they would stay wrapped around his waist, Vegeta moved a hand to caress a round breast. Moving his thumb over her sensitive covered nipple before groping it completely. Bulma let out another moan, her head falling to his shoulder. Her legs tightening around his waist and her arms holding him closer. Neither was sure if they'd be able to stop if things kept on as they were.

Then, just when things were getting more heated, Vegeta's scouter began to beep. Pulling slightly away both panting and taking in air, they looked at each other and tried to slow their breathing. Closing his eyes, Vegeta let out a sigh and pressed the button to activate his scouter.

"Yes?!"

He asked indignantly.

"Where are you boy? Did you get lost?"

"No, I did not get lost you fool!"

"Watch that tongue boy. Where's the girl? She said she needed to speak with me and that was 15 minutes ago. I'm tired of waiting. Hurry up and finish what ever you're doing and get your ass here NOW!"

And with that last bit, the line ended. Sighing, Vegeta leaned his head to rest on Bulma's shoulder. So close. They were _so_ close. If it hadn't been for his _old man_, they'd most likely be mating right now. Ah well… Maybe it was better this way. Wouldn't want to _spoil_ their wedding night now would they?

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Vegeta looked into Bulma's beautiful sapphire eyes. Such beauty. Such wonder and innocence. And such devotion and love. He gave her one last kiss before letting her back down to the floor gently. His hand finding its way to the side of her face and hair.

"Time to go little one."

**In the Thorne room…**

King Vegeta was waiting patiently for his son and Bulma to arrive. Once they finally did, he couldn't help but try to stifle his chuckle. He knew _exactly_ what they'd been up too. He could feel his son's energy spike and figured he'd give his son and his fiance some much needed bonding _alone_ time. But after 15 minutes of boredom, he figured it was time they got there.

They both looked some what disheveled and flushed. It was probably a good thing he interrupted. Couldn't have his son spoiling his bride-to-be's honor. If King Briefs were to ever catch wind of that, he'd never hear then end of it. Best option was to move up the date for the wedding and Saiyan mating ritual. Not only did it appear that his son would not be able to maintain control, but by the looks of things the little Earthling princess was at the edge as well.

But for now he'd deal with what Bulma had stated was _urgent_, while she managed to have time to seduce his son. _'Ah, young love.'_

"So, Bulma. Tell me what it was that you wished to speak about earlier."

Bulma suddenly became pale. She felt sick. After her wonderful moment with Vegeta just before, she felt as though this news may threaten what they had finally achieved. Looking down she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Your majesty. The Prince of Polemo is coming to Vegeta-sei."

The King quirked a brow as did Vegeta. Both staring at her intently.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He's coming… for me." Bulma sighed, discouraged.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? HE'S _NOT_ TAKING YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Vegeta all but shouted at her. Suddenly looking down realizing what maybe happening.

"He will not take you from me."

Vegeta felt his chest constrict. He could not let his intended mate go. She has been his since birth. She would only _ever_ be his and no other. He could _not_ let this happen.

"He comes here at my request."

Vegeta's head bopped up at that as he gave Bulma a death glare.

"Explain yourself immediately."

"Well…"

Bulma began to fidget avoiding all eye contact with Vegeta.

"OUT WITH IT, DAMN YOU!"

"It was before I left Earth to come here. I wasn't sure how things would pan out, seeing how last time I was here things didn't end so well. He was a contingency plan. Incase we couldn't come to some kind of understanding or agreement. Or if you didn't want to go through with our betrothal. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I'm sorry Vegeta. My heart wouldn't have been able to take it."

Finally the king spoke.

"So he's coming here because you weren't sure if my son would claim you as his?"

"Yes your majesty. I'm truly very sorry. I've tried countless times to hail his ship and tell him to turn back, but I don't think he's listening. I've been forced to leave many messages for him to hear and I know he's received them. And there's no way he didn't hear them unless his ship is broken, which it isn't. I don't know what to do."

Bulma looked to be on the brink of tears. Vegeta was so livid that _his_ woman and chosen mate would do something so foolish. Granted he had indeed been thinking of how to get out of the situation upon his arrival home, but that was beside the point. He would never think to do that now. She was his damn it!

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING IN THE FIRST PLACE?! Foolish woman. You should have already known you were mine! I can not stand such betrayal. You lying manipulative vixen. Maybe I should just let him take you and be done with it!"

"UGH! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! DID YOU EVER ONCE _THINK_ THAT MAYBE WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND SAYING RIGHT NOW WAS WHAT DROVE ME TO ASK HIM TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT I SPENT THE BETTER PART OF MY CHILDHOOD PINING OVER AN EGOTISTICAL, ARROGANT, CRUEL JERK LIKE YOU! I wish I never fell in love with you."

The last part said in almost a whisper and tears started to fall down her face. How could things get to this point? How? She loved him so desperately that it hurt all over. And his cruel words just made everything worse. Without even bothering to look back at him, she politely excused herself from the king and ran out the door.

Vegeta was utterly stunned. Had she really just yelled at him? Or worse, did she mean what she said about not wanting to love him? He felt his heart sinking. True he had been furious to find out that he'd have to deal with one her 'stutters', and the worst one. But in all his anger he'd really crossed the line. He was hurt. He had thought, no, he _knew_ with all certainty that she cared for him. So finding out that when she first came back in his life after so many long years she had had _doubts_ about them, hurt more than he could ever admit or bear.

He'd said terrible things to her and she reacted in kind. She was neither a lair or manipulative, at least not in that sense. Though she was a vixen. Or, rather than vixen, a seductress of sorts. The things she could do to him or make him feel with one look was proof of that. He had to go after her. He had to fix it. They'd come _so_ far for all that effort to be wasted. She would be his. It was their destiny to be united.

But before he could take one single step toward the direction she had left, the king spoke first.

"You stupid foolish boy. You naive pup. Do you have any idea of what you have done here?"

His voice was calm and deadly. He was done being nice. Everyone had worked too hard to make this union a reality, and just when things started to look up, in walks his son's mouth. Sometimes he really wished he could put a muzzle on him. He was still so young and immature and now was a _very_ bad and inopportune time for such behavior. He took in a deep calming breath and continued.

"How do you ever wish to become king when your mouth runs away from you like that. I know the first stage of the mating ritual has already started. And your possessive nature is just enhanced by that. But out right lying to her like that. Saying or even giving her reason to believe that you mean for another man to take her from you is ridiculous. The first stage of the rite shouldn't have even let such words, whether they be meant to only cause harm or not, be possible. You're pride defies all logic and reason."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed and continued.

"I know what she is too you. I see it. I've always know. Even when you were children and you refused to accept her as your intended. From the moment you saw her I knew. You would never let anything harmful befall her. You would protect her. And when you grew older and I took her sweetness from you. I told you both that she would not return until a later time. I saw in your eyes. Sadness at her loss. Your bond was formed long ago. Why else do you think to feel such strong possessiveness of her? She was taken from you before and you would not have it happen again."

Vegeta just started. Unable to think or move. Just letting the words of his father seep in. She was his most precious treasure. She always had been. When he was a small boy, he'd resented being paired with a weakling, but no weakling could bring him to his knees as this one small female had. He was obsessed with her. In the short time they had been reunited, he'd become so obsessed that she plagued his mind and soul constantly. He'd never before wanted something with every fiber of his being before. Then his father continued.

"Now then. You will go and find her. You will make amends and once that has been completed you will then greet the Polemoian Prince and inform him of his misunderstanding. The princess shall be staying her and the ceremony shall take place within a fortnight. Well? Don't just stand here like an idiot. GO AFTER HER! NOW!"

And with that Vegeta was out of the room before one could say dragon balls.

**The garden near Bulma's lab…**

She sat on the little bench crying. How could he be so cruel? How was that the same man who, just minutes before, showed her such love and passion? They couldn't be the same man. One so kind and gentle. The other heartless and cruel. But they were. She'd always known that. Was she some kind of masochist? Did she really enjoy pain that much that she'd want to be with someone so emotionally abusive?

No. She didn't. But deep down in her very soul, she knew that she could never _not_ love Vegeta. Despite his cruel treatment of her. She was so beyond angry at herself for this very fact. That no matter how hard she may try or want to not love him, it wasn't possible. Bulma put her face in her hands and continued to cry.

_"Maybe Prince Zarbon's visit was for the best. Maybe she _should_ go with him."_

She tried to fight back the bile at that thought. While he maybe physically attractive to some, she'd always found him somewhat disgusting. True, when they'd first met at court on Earth she had found him quite appealing. He was very handsome and like most of the women at court she had been attracted. But it wasn't until he opened his mouth that that illusion dissipated and the toad was revealed. He was like an ogre. All brawn and _no_ brain. No to mention, he looked like he spent more time in front of a mirror than she did.

_Yuck_. He really was quite revolting, the more she thought about it. _Why hadn't she thought to ask that Duke Yamcha instead? At least _that_ would have been more bearable. _But no matter what, then would never equal to Vegeta. She'd been in love with him pretty much since birth. She remembered the stories her mother told her when she had first met the wayward prince.

_"It was the sweetest thing I ever saw." Her mother told her. "It was the day you were first introduced to the worlds. And your betrothed. You were both so adorable. You were only a few days old, and he was the cutest little four year old. All grumpy and everything. He was precious. But I swear, the minute your eyes met, it was like magic. You stretched out your sweet little hands and reached for him with all your might. All smiles and giggles. I knew then that no one else would do for my beautiful baby girl because she already knew who she wanted. It was like love at first sight and you weren't even a month old."_

Bulma sighed again. Yep. From day one she was doomed. Destined to forever pine after a man who didn't feel the same. She just felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. Maybe then the suffering would end.

Then suddenly, as if on queue, she felt strong arms circle around her. Warm breath upon her neck. Bulma stiffened. Unsure what to do or who this could be. Zarbon had tried something like this back on Earth, but that ended with him having a broken nose and his groin crushed under boot. Plus, this person didn't feel like him, _thank God_. Which could only leave…

"I've been searching for you everywhere you foolish woman."

_Vegeta._

He all but purred into her ear. She wanted to desperately not to melt and relax into his grip, but found it most difficult under their current position. She wasn't read for his affection. She wanted to stay mad.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like honey and that strange fruit she always spoke of from her home planet. _What was it again? Strawoo-berraei? No, strawberry. That's it. Strawberries._ It was intoxicating. He could stay content forever just taking in her scent. But her scent was slightly off. There was something spoiling the sweet smell. An emotion he hadn't remembered smelling from her before. Apprehension? Was she fearful of him? Well this wouldn't do. His inner beast was crying out for her. Begging for her to not fear or hate him. His chest felt tight and it became harder to breathe.

His grip upon her tightened. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting her go. She was _his_. He began to circle his nose into her hair, breathing her in. Then something most unexpected occurred. His tail unwound from his waist and swayed back and forth. He had yet to introduce her to his furry appendage. It was a well kept secret for the Saiyan race. Anyone who wouldn't know any better might think that it was just a furry belt they wore around their wait, apart of their uniforms and armor; but that was what a Saiyan would want you to think.

It was not common knowledge that Saiyan's had tails and they hid this fact very well. Because it was such a sensitive part of their bodies, it might be exploited as a weakness. And if anyone knew anything about a Saiyan, it was that they did not accept weakness. Only on a full moon when a Saiyan was in their Oozaru form, would one be able to even notice said appendage. Saiyans were very private by nature and thus made sure that there were no visitors or foreigners on Vegeta-sei during these times. They wanted to remain as mysterious and elusive as possible, and that meant protecting the knowledge of their tails and Oozaru forms.

That being said; to say Bulma and Vegeta, both, were even more surprised when his tail wrapped around her waist, would in fact be an understatement. Bulma nearly jumped off of the bench, but Vegeta held on tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." He purred in her ear. Bulma gasped. This was starting to feel strange. Then his tail began to caress her soft cheek. She couldn't help but close her eyes to the mesmerizing sensation. She began to relax in his grip, until her back lay against his chest. He held her close. As if afraid that she would leave him forever if her let go.

"I'm sorry my love."

Bulma's eyes shot open.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry my love… I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was wrong and I'm sorry."

Bulma was in a complete state of shock. Not only did Vegeta, one of the most arrogant pieces of work in the know galaxy, apologize; but he'd also called her _'my love'_. This was just _not_ normal.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vegeta?"

The statement came out before she could stop herself. He just chuckled and nuzzled closer.

"I am he. Would you rather I call you insufferable woman instead? Because that _can_ be arranged."

She could almost see him smirk. She began to relax further into him, until they were in a comfortable embrace. She was still hurt by his words, but she knew him better than that, to know he was full of hot air when it came to him _not_ wanting her. His body language definitely spoke other wise. As did his soul. It practically screamed and howled for her on a regular basis. She wasn't even sure how she could feel it or know it, but she just did. She could never stay mad at him for long. But that's not to say he wouldn't pay _dearly_ for the hurt he had inflicted.

* * *

A/N: Well, That was that. Again, I know that this was a REALLY long chapter. So for those of you who don't like it, I do apologize. But in my defense, I have had requests for longer chapters. Bet you weren't expecting it to be this long though, were ya?

Like I said before, this could've been WAY longer, but I felt I made you all suffer enough so I better post it. Hoe you all enjoyed. Please continue to R&R. It keeps me inspired to write more. In fact, if you wanna send me multiple PMs until I update again, I'm totally ok with that. I need someone to keep me going. So why not you. Until next time folks. ;)


End file.
